This invention relates to a process for the preparation of fluorinated aromatic compounds and in particular to a process for the preparation of fluoro-anthranilic acids and fluoroanilines. The fluoroanilines and fluoro-anthranilic acids are valuable as chemical intermediates for the further preparation of various dyestuffs, pesticides, and pharmaceuticals.